MALFOY  GRANGER le combat
by ecathe38
Summary: Quand le hasard fait bien les choses et qu'il faut un perdant! Hermione comme nous ne la connaissons pas !


**Un OS Malfoy sénior et Hermionne Granger !**

**RATING M pour les scènes de sexe explicite**

**Disclamer : JK ROLLING bla bla**

**Bonne lecture et une petite review ;)**

* * *

Je la regardais petit bout de femme de 17 ans, recroquevillée dans un coin de cette chambre.

Sa sueur sentait l'effroi, elle était terrorisée, tremblante. Mais en même temps je pouvais sentir qu'une force émanait d'elle. Contradictoire !

Sa robe vert émeraude qui avait été quelques heures auparavant si ravissante, vaporeuse, était à présent lacérée, des morceaux de soie tombaient négligemment. Son jeune et magnifique visage qui avait porté en début de soirée ses sourires, était à présent tordu de souffrance. Ses larmes coulaient en silence. Je reconnus de suite le médaillon autour de son cou qu'elle portait avec grâce.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, elle se mit debout, levant ses yeux emplis de haine à mon égard. Elle releva ses cheveux, pris un morceau de sa robe et nettoya ses larmes, lissa les lambeaux de sa guenille et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne céderais jamais me dit elle en me lançant un regard noir. Jamais je ne parlerais, torturé moi autant que vous le voulez, mais je ne vous dirais jamais où il est. »

Je la regardais, examinant ses traits de visage, cherchant un moyen de l'atteindre dans sa fierté. Orgueilleuse et arrogante sang de bourbe.

Ses yeux me lançaient des AVADA . Elle se tenait droite impudente. Plus aucunes craintes ne l'habitaient.

Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'insolence alors que je pouvais la tuer en quelques secondes. Cette jeune femme me fascinait. Même le fait qu'elle soit une née moldue disparaissait devant autant de courage. Elle était une vraie sorcière, sa force magique était réellement existante je pouvais la sentir. Elle ne capitulerait pas. Elle lui vouait un amour sans limite même au prix de sa propre vie. Un combat de regards s'engagea entre nous, elle ne baissait pas les yeux et si elle avait encore sa baguette magique elle m'aurait combattue en duel avec rage. Ce qui du reste me donna une idée de divertissement qui pourrait être agréable.

« Je te propose une alternative Granger, un duel de sorcier, si tu arrive à me blesser grièvement je te laisse partir. Si tu perds, tu devras satisfaire à l'ensemble de mes désirs »

Je l'observais remarquant le désir intense de me faire subir mille tourments, plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage. La haine, la rage, l'étonnement et pour finir un sourire !

« Très bien puisqu'il faut en arriver à de telles extrêmes pour le sauver alors je vous combattrais. Mais je vous le dit j'y mettrais tout mon cœur et je n'aurais de cesse de vous atteindre et vous tuer »

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle disait vrai et que le combat qui allait s'engager serait un combat a mort. Mais par Salazard que cela me semblait bon, enfin quelqu'un qui ne tremblait pas devant moi.

Je lui rendis sa baguette qui était dans ma poche de veste, recula en la regardant sans ciller.

« En garde Granger, pas de limite, pas de sentiment, je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre où se trouve ta place en ce monde ! à mes pieds en qualité de chienne «

Nous nous saluâmes comme il convenait à deux duellistes et le combat s'engagea.

Elle m'attaqua la première d'un sortilège de chauve furie violent et rapide, mais pas assez pour moi !

Je lui envoyai un sort de combustion juste se qu'il faut pour que ses vêtements prennent feu sans la brulée gravement, je voulais jouer avec elle pas la blesser de suite. Se qui restait de sa robe pris feu.

Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements, ce qui me permis d'observer ses courbes parfaites !

Comme il avait du prendre du plaisir avec elle, je l'enviais à présent car son corps était superbe.

Une poitrine haute et ferme, des hanches gracieuses, de longues jambes fines et musclées, un appel à la luxure et à la débauche. Si je gagnais ce combat je me ferais un plaisir de la prendre rudement, profondément, sans délicatesse mais je la ferais jouir comme il ne l'a jamais fait Foix de Malfoy !

« Arrêtez donc de me reluquer et combattez par Merlin et sur ces mots elle enchainât plusieurs sorts de défense."

Après quinze minutes de combat acharné et violent, elle trébucha mais avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de se remettre correctement en garde je lui lança un stupéfix puissant. La jeune femme se trouva propulsé par la force du sort et elle chu lourdement sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière elle.

A toute vitesse je me retrouvai sur elle, la chevauchant avec un plaisir certain , me délectant de la chaleur et de la sueur qui irradiait de son corps.

Elle avait tout de même réussie à me blesser au bras se qui restera une belle blessure de combat.

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle m'entendait mais entravée par le sort elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire , prisonnière sans paroles ni gestes. Elle était à ma merci et je pouvais disposer d'elle à mon bon vouloir. Comment allais je la prendre ? Ma réputation en matière de relation sexuelle n'était plus a refaire , même si j'aimais ma femme , le monde sorcier savait que j'avais de nombreuses aventures.

Mais j'aimais la chasse , le sang, la brutalité, la force , les rapports de force.

Il me vient alors a l'idée de l'étonnée , elle devait en ce moment même se demander si j'allais la violer de suite et combien de fois. Seul ses yeux pouvaient bouger dans leurs orbites , ils me regardaient, deux petites perles de chocolat et cela me donna une idée.

Je me pencha vers elle lentement pris une de ses boucles dans mes doigts, huma l'odeur de ses cheveux soyeux, je descendis ma bouche vers son lobe d'oreille déposant des baisers papillons de la base jusque dans son coups. Je vis son épiderme se couvrir de frisson. Je pris dans ma main la pointe de son sein, le roula entre mon majeur et mon pouce. Ses pointes roses se durcirent. Je prie son sein en bouche, je le léchais, le mordillais et tirais dessus. Je regardais ses yeux en même temps, quel ne fut pas mon étonnement de voir que ses yeux étaient clos. Prenait elle du plaisir ?

Je m'en assura en descendant le plus lentement possible vers son Mont de Venus, toujours en laissant de multiples baisers sur sa peau qui était toute hérissée. Mes mains étaient partout sur son corps. Je pris possession de ses fesses, elles étaient fermes et musclées comme ses cuisses. Cette jeune chair me faisait perdre la tête et mon érection devenait très douloureuse. Si je ne possédais pas très vite l'antre de Granger je deviendrais rapidement fou de douleur.

Ma main se posa sur son entre jambe, elle était toute humide de plaisir. Son odeur corporel était entêtante. Une odeur d'agrume et de Freesia ! Je voulais m'empaler sur elle mais je voulais aussi gouter ses sucs féminins. Mes lèvres descendirent sur sa vulve , son odeur était formidable, enivrante...comme je le comprenais, un tel corps, si ferme, si parfait avec des odeurs à damner Merlin lui même!

Méticuleusement et avec l'art dont j'étais capable , je me mis à butiner son clitoris. Le léchant à grand coups de langue, l'aspirant entre mes lèvres, le mordillant entre mes dents. J'introduisis mon majeur dans elle. Par Salazard ce qu'elle était étroite, mais tellement trempée.

Maintenant j'en étais sur, elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir , d'un sort informulé je lui permis de retrouver la parole. J'activais mon majeur dans sa cavité et introduisit un second doigts. Mes aller et venus s'accéléraient. Ma langue toujours sur son bouton de nerfs. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement elle hurla:

" Encore, encore plus vite , je vais jouir "

Je retira mes doigts de son antre et la posséda en un coups de rein puissant, je ne pouvais plus me contenir, mon bassin imprimait de long et violent aller retour. Elle haletait :

" Merlin , Lucius plus fort , plus vite , encore Lucius, encore, je..je...ouiiiiiiiiii , je jouie"

L'entendre ainsi me fit donner deux derniers assauts ses parois se refermèrent sur mon sexe et j'éjacula en elle à long trait. Mais j'avais encore envie d'elle de jouer avec son corps gracile. Je la mit sur le ventre écartant ses jambes.

" Par pitié non "

" Pourquoi aurais je pitié Granger lui répondis je "

" Je suis enceinte Lucius , par Morgane Lucius pitié pour mon enfant à venir"

Je me leva comme si un serpent m'avait piqué, effectivement cette information changeait la donne.

Je suis un Mangemort, un être cruel, mais pas un violeur de femme. Je pris ma baguette et murmura quelques incantations . Deux fins fils bleus s'élevèrent en volutes de son ventre, je posa la question qui est le père ? qui est la mère ? Alors deux initiales scintillèrent D et H. Je la regardais , pensif, incertain de mes propres réactions.

Soudain , un immense fracas fit exploser la porte de la chambre et je vis entrer ma femme Narcissa.

"Cissa ma chérie quel entrée "

Narcissa l'observa et d'un geste d'une vitesse incroyable prononça AVADA KEDAVRA !

Lucius Malfoy tomba lourdement, mort , les yeux grands ouverts .

Narcissa re retourna vers Hermionne et d'un mouvement maternelle posa sa main sur son ventre et lui fit un formidable sourire. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui dit :

" Comment vont mes petits fils ma chérie ?"

"Ils vont bien Narcissa , Lucius ne m'a pas violé ne vous en faites pas , je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion." Ce qui était un demi mensonge, mais après tout sa belle-mère n'était pas sensée tout connaitre du combat. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas l'atteindre."

" Bien , nous partons maintenant"

" Narcissa s'il vous plait je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état , pourriez vous m'aider à me vêtir et être présentable devant mon mari ?"

"Mais où avais je la tête ! bien sur"

Narcissa Black Malfoy leva sa baguette et en quelques seconde habilla Hermionne d'un charmante robe de soie bleu, coiffa ses cheveux et fit apparaitre un long manteau blanc bordé de fil d'or.

Elle prit sa bru par le bras et transplana, à peine arrivé , Hermionne fut prise de nausées.

Draco se tenait en face d'elle , la regardant sous toutes les coutures cherchant une quelconque blessure. Il se rapprocha , la pris dans ses bras , ses mains encerclèrent son visage et il prit possession de ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes après , il plongea ses orbes grises dans les yeux de son épouse et lui dit :

"Maintenant , nous allons pouvoir vivre heureux et en paix avec nos fils, je t'aime Hermionne, je t'aime Lady Malfoy".


End file.
